Ekosian
Ekosians were a humanoid species native to Ekos, one of two similar planets in an unnamed star system. The pre-spaceflight Ekosians, as a result of their wars, were in a condition of anarchy in the mid-23rd century. This drew the attention of their sister world, , which had managed to live in peace for many generations, and had developed the beginnings of interplanetary spaceflight. Many Zeons came to Ekos in an effort to help their neighbors learn peaceful ways. The Federation also took note of the chaos of Ekos, and dispatched the historian John Gill as a cultural observer to the upheaval in the mid-2260s. Gill had developed an idealization of Utopian fascism and decided his theories were a chance to save Ekos. He abandoned the non-interference policy for cultural contamination, and created a Nazi-style world government where he was the Führer. Subverted by his Ekosian Deputy Führer Melakon, Gill's best intentions quickly fell apart. Using the Nazi model, Melakon used the presence of Zeons on Ekos in much the same way as Hitler used the Jews of Germany and Europe: as scapegoats blamed for Ekos' problems and declaring them a threat to be eliminated. With the technology elicited from Gill, Melakon had rapidly upgraded Ekosian weapons. By 2268 the "Final Decision", a nuclear attack on the planet Zeon, was being prepared for deployment. The , assigned to discover what had happened to John Gill, arrived in the Ekos-Zeon star system just before the launch of the "Final Decision". The intervention of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy roused Gill in time to call-off the nuclear attack, and Gill recanted his beliefs to Kirk as he died, insisting the Prime Directive was "the only way". The regime created by Gill and Melakon proved to be weaker than their German model, as the Nazi government and "Final Decision" was not embraced by all of Ekos. An underground alliance of Zeons and Ekosians had formed, including high-level Nazi party members who wanted no part in the genocide. Kirk's actions allowed the Zeon Isak to kill Deputy Führer Melakon. Afterward, there appeared to be no impediment to the worlds working together. Spock observed that the union of the two world cultures would make a fine addition to the Federation. ( ) Post John Gill After the death of John Gill, Eneg took his place as leader of Ekos. The new leadership would lead the ekosian state to a more friendly view of Zaon and talks were made for unification. Unknown to the Ekosian and Zaon governments, a General Noric began using his resources to plan a plot to eliminate the two leaderships. He had is loyal soldiers swear an oath of secrecy about the new project, a nuclear weapon aimed at vaporizing the Zaon home world's largest cities. This plot was to be combined with a bomb at the Reich's chancellery by loyal Gestapo members on the home world. The full plot would be code named Operation Melakon. In 2270 plot was put into action. The use of the new super weapon saw the total destruction of the Signy island city along with the deaths of much of the Zaon government and Eneg himself. Although, the Zaon and Ekosian star forces quickly over ran the SS base on Ehre, killing Noric in the process. (Star Trek: Eagle- Patterns of Destruction (Eagle episode)) List of Ekosians ;Named: * Daras * Eneg * Melakon * Noric * Aleea